El amor en medio de todo
by Neko lila
Summary: Diferentes sentimientos en medio de algunas situaciones - "Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana." - Soberbia, fastidio e indignación.
1. Soberbia

**"Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana."**

**- El amor en medio de todo: Soberbia -**

Estaba ahí, en el lugar que menos quería, junto a una de sus personas más amadas, en el día más importante de la vida de ella y sin embargo lejos de compartir su alegría y tener los mejores deseos para ella, lo que sentía era todo lo contrario: ira, impotencia, frustración, sentimientos que se vieron opacados desde que la vio llegar minutos atrás, ataviada y lista para la ocasión.

-Nadeshiko… te ves preciosa- y lo estaba, su prima parecía un ángel que irradiaba pureza y amor.

-Oh Sonomi, ¡viniste! Me asustaba pensar que no estarías presente

Sonomi cambió la expresión de su rostro por una más hostil.

-¡Nadeshiko! He venido a hacerte reaccionar, aún estás a tiempo

-Sonomi…- la miró con ternura -Éste es uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, hoy me uno al hombre que amo.

-¡Tonterías! Debes darte cuenta que serás infeliz a su lado… ¡Él nunca te dará lo que te mereces!

-¡Lo amo, Sonomi! Es todo lo que necesito…

-¡Basta! Estás tirando tu vida a la basura…

En ese momento alguien se acercó a la novia y le dijo: -Es la hora, señorita, es momento de que ingrese.

Sonomi miró seria a Nadeshiko, pensaba usar su último recurso, con voz firme y sin sombra de duda le dijo: **_-Si cruzas por esa puerta, no te acompañaré, me olvidaré para siempre de ti y nunca más me verás- _**Estaba segura que ante tal comentario ella iba a desistir, nunca se atrevería a poner en riesgo la amistad tan grande que las unía y menos por un idiota que se cruzó en su camino.

Nadeshiko agachó la mirada, aquello la puso triste, otra vez la hacían elegir (su abuelo le había dicho algo parecido) y otra vez el resultado sería el mismo. Se acercó a su prima y le dio un fuerte abrazo, un beso en la mejilla, luego se apartó y caminó en dirección a su boda, no sin antes mirar por última vez a su prima y dedicarle la mejor de las sonrisas. ¡Ella quería que le recuerde siempre feliz!

Sonomi se quedó temblando en su lugar, no sabía si era por la tristeza o por la obstinación que la estaba separando de quién amaba, sólo se quedó ahí pensando:

"Ella se fue, mi querida prima, casi hermana, se fue y no le importó dejarme por seguir a ese hombre. Siento… siento que debería acompañarla en su momento especial, PERO NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, no puedo compartir su felicidad si es junto a ESE HOMBRE, ESE MISERABLE no la hará feliz, sólo la hará sufrir, él no es más que un pobre profesor… yo… no puedo… no puedo aceptarlo…"

Paso a paso, lentamente, Sonomi se alejó del lugar, en una parte de su corazón sentía que estaba actuando equivocadamente pero al final ganó su soberbia, la que no le dejaba aceptar que un hombre tan común como Fujitaka Kinomoto, pudiera llevarse algo tan valioso como lo era su prima Nadeshiko Amamiya.

**Notas de autor:**

Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Aquí traigo mis drabbles :D espero haber podido encajar la historia dentro de los sentimientos que me asignaron jeje cómo que se me hizo un poco difícil, la verdad no se me ocurría nada hasta que llegaron éstas ideas jeje

Además por alguna razón, no pude dejar de lado el sentimiento del amor jeje espero que no les estorbe XD

Bueno, les dejo para que lean :D xfis! Espero sus reviews!


	2. Fastidio

**"Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana."**

**- El amor en medio de todo: Fastidio -**

Eran las 3 de la tarde del día miércoles, el sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Si otra fuera la situación, ella estaría paseando alegremente en algún centro recreativo, el día hubiera sido perfecto para una tarde de piscina. ¡Perohoy no! ¡No con su nueva vida!

Estaba sentada bajo un árbol del jardín, sentía como una a una las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente, mientras ella con una expresión de molestia en su cara agitaba un abanico de un lado a otro, sin la delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Y es que ¡Hoy no!, hoy no tenía ganas de ser dulce o tierna ¡El calor la estaba ahogando!

De pronto sintió que alguien tocó su hombro y se agachó a saludarla.

-Buenas tardes, amor- Dijo Fujitaka que acababa de llegar del trabajo, intentó besar a su esposa Nadeshiko, pero ésta lo apartó con el abanico.

-¿Buenas tardes? ¿Cómo puede ser bueno éste horrendo día?

Fujitaka la miró con una gota en la cabeza y sonrió, no era algo nuevo que su esposa últimamente sufría cambios de humor notorios, consecuencia de los últimos meses de gestación de su primer hijo.

-¿De qué te ries?- dijo ella

-Estás cada día más preciosa…

-¡No te burles! Parezco un globo con piernas.

-Eres un globito muy hermoso

-ooohhh¡Ya cállate! Y ¡Déjame sola!

Nadeshiko vio como Fujitaka se alejó de ella y entraba a la casa.

-"Seguramente se cansó de mi"- pensó afligida, mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por salir –"Ésta vez ya lo harté… Todo es por culpa mía por no controlar este mal genio".

Pasaron unos minutos y lo vio llegar con una mesita que puso junto a ella, luego lo vio traer una silla y finalmente poner sobre la mesa una jarra con limonada, un cubo con hielo picado y algunos snacks.

Fujitaka se sentó junto a ella, limpió las escasas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas y la vio sonrojarse. Luego sirvió un vaso de limonada con mucho hielo para su esposa, tomo otro para sí, alzó la mano como para hacer un brindis y le dijo:

-Por nosotros y la vida maravillosa que tengo a tu lado…

Nadeshiko lo miró, ahí estaba el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón, quién le tenía paciencia de santo, él hombre que la comprendía y consentía. Estaba segura, que una y mil veces más… siempre lo elegiría a él. Finalmente contestó:

-¡Por nosotros!

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola!

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del reto :) espero que les guste :D

A mí me dio un encanto nada más de imaginarme a Nadeshiko embarazada jeje ¡que linda!

Espero sus reviews! :D y gracias por leer! :D


	3. Indignación

**"Este FanFic participa en el Reto "3 Emociones y/o Sentimientos" De la Comunidad Sakuriana."**

**- El amor en medio de todo: Indignación -**

Se encontraba en su dormitorio, a media luz, tenía un sentimiento amargo y no había podido evitar algunas lágrimas, iba a prender un cigarro cuando recordó que no podía hacerlo y lo dejó de lado. Uno a uno los hechos venían a su mente y otra vez sentía ganas de golpearlo al recordar lo sucedido horas antes…

-Estoy embarazada

El hombre frente a ella la miró y sonrió con malicia. –Vaya, si no fuera porque eres millonaria pensaría que lo hiciste a propósito para amarrarme a ti.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, no era la reacción que esperaba de quién una vez dijo que la amaba.

-¿Amarrarte?

-Claro, por mi dinero, pero no es el caso pues tienes de sobra, al igual que yo.

-¿Dinero? Te digo que serás padre ¿y tú sólo piensas en dinero?

-Pero claro mujer, ahora es inevitable una boda entre nosotros ¡será el negocio más rentable del año!

¿Ella había oído mal? ¿O ese idiota la estaba llamando negocio?

-Pues bien mi querida Sonomi, mañana enviaré a mis abogados para que traten el tema y redacten el contrato matrimonial.

-¡Espera! ¿Contrato? ¿No vas a decir nada de nosotros y del hijo que es fruto de nuestro amor?

- JA JAJA ¿amor? ¡Por favor Sonomi! Pensé que ya no eras una chiquilla, el amor no existe, déjate de ridiculeces.

-¡Pero dijiste que me amabas!

-¿Y te lo creíste? ¡Por favor! Eso lo dije por decir ¿no pensarás que era cierto? Tú siempre fuiste una buena opción, nada más. Te repito, el amor no existe, eso es para tontos. Con nuestra unión, nuestro patrimonio aumentará ¡eso es lo que importa!

Sonomi recordó que hace poco había mandado a investigar a su prima, era muy orgullosa para ir donde ella y preguntarle ¿Cómo te va? El resultado de la investigación fueron varias fotos de una familia feliz, según le informaron, su prima vivía alegre y muy enamorada junto a su esposo e hijo y muy pronto tendría un segundo bebé. Recordó entonces lo que le dijo su prima el día de su boda: **_"…¡Lo amo, Sonomi! Es todo lo que necesito…"_**

Miró al hombre que tenía en frente y le dio una cachetada -¡No soy un negocio! Y no habrá ninguna boda.

-¿Estás loca? Si no hay boda, de ninguna forma aceptaré a ese bastardo que llevas dentro.

Sonomi lo miró indignada y tan fuerte como pudole dio un golpe en sus partes nobles.

–Olvídate de mi hijo y de mí, le diré que su padre ha muerto- Sonomi salió del lugar dejando al hombre tirado en el piso.

De regreso en su habitación, Sonomi estaba nerviosa pero a su mente llegó un pensamiento:

"El amor existe, existe en Nadeshiko y su familia, existe en mí y en éste pequeño ser que llevo dentro"

Con renovadas fuerzas limpió su rostro y salió del lugar dispuesta a enfrentar a su familia ¡lo daría todo! Todo por aquella criaturita que muy pronto la llamaría mamá.

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hi!

Llegamos al último capítulo del reto, agradezco por darse el tiempo de leerlo :D estaré esperando gustosa sus reviews :D me hacen tan feliz *_*

¿Qué les pareció? Según tengo entendido nunca dijeron nada del papá de Tomoyo… y si en éstos 3 drabbles he puesto alguna incoherencia por favor sepan disculpar jeje es que salieron de un momento para otro y tuve que escribirlos rapidito jejeje

*Aclaración, en el drabble me he referido como "mi hijo", "pequeño ser", "bebé" porque en teoría tanto Nadeshiko como Sonomi no sabrían aún el género de la criatura que llevan dentro, osea las lindas Tomoyito y Sakurita.

Aprovecho para decir que estoy trabajando en el 3er capítulo de mi fic "Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li" espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, ésta semana ha sido algo complicada jeje ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me llenan de mucha felicidad :D

Y… ¡Gracias a la comunidad Sakuriana por invitarnos a éstos lindos retos! Me he divertido escribiendo :)


End file.
